


monster mash

by sebastianhawk



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Clothed Sex, Duck wears a binder, Dysphoria, Enthusiastic Consent, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mothman, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Sappy Ending, The Adventure Zone: Live - Halloween Special!, Trans Duck Newton, Vaginal Fingering, Wings, but it's soft, they have sex okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastianhawk/pseuds/sebastianhawk
Summary: "I saw a future where you were spending your Halloween alone. And I wasn't about to let that happen." Indrid shot him a lopsided grin, his tinted glasses slipping down his nose.After a wild night at Dave's Dehumidifier Depot, Indrid pays Duck a visit. The night proceeds to get wilder for the both of them.
Relationships: Indrid Cold/Duck Newton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	monster mash

**Author's Note:**

> biologically female terms are used to refer to duck's privates. duck references past alcohol consumption and refers to his chest directly. putting a warning here in case anyone is uncomfortable with these things! this is my first published fanfiction, btw, enjoy :)

* * *

Duck Newton did not have a great Halloween. 

His ankles were itchy from where he swore there were still spider bites, his body ached from climbing and running and hefting Beacon around, and worst of all, his candy supply was down to just Milk Duds and Laffy Taffy.

A Saturday Night Dead rerun was playing on the TV, and he felt like a sack of crap. Neither Ned nor Aubrey felt like rekindling the party from before, so it was shaping up to be a pretty dull, sleepy evening. The hallucinogens, which for once he hadn't administered himself, had worn off, or so he hoped, but he still felt off. 

He certainly wasn't hungry or thirsty, being as he had plowed through all the pop and Halloween candy in the apartment. He wasn't ready to fall asleep quite yet, in fact, he found himself fidgeting about, the friction of the couch cushions soothing. He buried his face into a pillow, chewing a stale piece of banana taffy. Duck groaned. Another holiday, spent alone and gluttonous. 

Picking up the remote and surfing, Duck landed on a black and white horror movie, the kind teens were always watching for some reason in every YA flick. No one watches those for fun, he thought, especially not a teenager with the attention span of a gnat. 

He was about to turn in for the night when he heard a delicate rapping at his apartment door.

Duck recognized that pattern, and with no time wasted, he picked his body up off the couch and rushed to answer. 

"Indrid?" He chuckled breathlessly. "Aw, man, I'm so happy you're okay. I thought they were gonna drain 'ya of all yer blood." Duck couldn't help it, he wrapped the taller, lithe man in a tight hug.

Indrid looked at him like he was insane, which wouldn't have been a completely unreasonable assumption.

"I...Duck, dear god, what are you on about?" He gave a shaky laugh into Duck's neck. 

"Nothin' to worry about. Now, er, what brings you here?" Duck stepped back from the embrace.

"I saw a future where you were spending your Halloween alone. And I wasn't about to let that happen." Indrid shot him a lopsided grin, his tinted glasses slipping down his nose.

"You came to see me..? Awe, 'Drid, that's... that's real sweet. But trust me, I'm alright. Spent a bunch of 'em alone before. Fights, parties, sure, but I never felt..." Duck scratched the back of his neck. "...I haven't had a fun halloween since I was seven, ! 'Drid." He smiled at the ground. "But hell, here I am, puttin' a damper on everything. Yeesh, what am I talking about? Come in and make yerself comfortable."

Indrid frowned, his brow creasing. "That is awfully upsetting, Duck. But you know what? Every outcome I can see has you having fun tonight. So promise me you'll have fun." Indrid held out his pinky.

"I promise." Duck grinned, linking his pinky with Indrid's. He cleared his throat. "You, er, want somethin' to drink?" 

"That would be lovely, Duck." Indrid sat down where Duck had been on the sofa. 

"Right. So, ah, we have some Dew, and some Cheerwine."

"Cheerwine?"

"I don't drink too much anymore." He poured Indrid a red plastic cup of the soda, and treated himself to the same. "I can put on a movie."

Indrid folded his arms behind his head, kicking his unwieldy Doc Martens off next to the couch. "Actually, I rather like these old movies. Giant ants and all, pretty ridiculous."

Duck sat down cautiously next to him. "Like Sylvain doesn't have giant ants."

Indrid smirked. "No, we have giant bees, which

are much, much worse." He took a long sip of soda. 

Duck's stomach was fluttering. Indrid was so close to him, so comfortable in his home, like they were living together or something. Just the thought of it made him blush uncontrollably. He wanted to hold Indrid's hand, brush his callused thumb over Indrid's bony, delicate hands. He wanted to kiss him. It had happened before, the first time being a hectic rendezvous when Duck had stopped by his trailer to thank him for saving Leo. 

It had just been so long since it had happened again.

His guest was eating the Milk Duds like they were...well, like they were any other candy besides Milk Duds. Indrid sighed contentedly and rolled over, looking right at him. "Duck."

Duck jumped. "Y-yeah?" He was internally hitting himself for sounding like a giddy little kid. 

"You seem tense. Why? Is something wrong?" 

He laughed nervously. "No, it's, er, kinda the opposite, my guy." He sucked his teeth. "I mean, I guess I am pretty tense. Doesn't take a seer to see that."

Indrid Cold raised an eyebrow. "Could it be that I am making you tense?"

"Um!" Duck sputtered. "Well, yer not doin' anything wrong, 'Drid, I just never have guests over to my place, a-and you know, especially not alone and I got to thinking--"

"--Duck?"

"Yeah...?"

"You got to thinking?"

"Well, sure."

"Thinking what?"

"Well, that maybe, you, ah, were thinking about--"

Duck was never happier about being cut off than when Indrid pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, lifting his chin carefully to meet his own.

"I was. Does that help calm you down?" Indrid grinned against his lips.

If this was a cartoon, Duck figured there would be steam coming out of his ears; his eyes would be hearts; his jaw would likely be on the floor. Somehow, he kept his composure.

"I'm not sure. Maybe you should do it again, just t' make sure."

He pulled Duck down with him, Duck's back to the seat of the couch and Indrid on top of him, kissing him fiercely, giggling like a bunch of kids. Duck felt feverish, Indrid's lips were everywhere at once, teeth tugging at his bottom lip or they were brushing his neck, making Duck squirm delightedly, chin reflexively tucking to his chest.

"You're very sensitive there."

He flushed. "Yeah, well, I haven't been touched in months, go figure."

Indrid cocked his head. "I would love to figure, Duck Newton." He jolted when Indrid most definitely left a bruise on his neck.

"Shit, 'Drid, they're gonna all notice that at work, you know." But it only encouraged Indrid, who was quickly working his way to mark up his collarbones. He hummed, sounding pleased with himself. Indrid slipped a hand under Duck's ratty band shirt. "Is this okay?"

Duck pulled his shirt back down. "No! I mean, yes, but, ah, there's somethin' you...should know about me."

He stroked Duck's hair. "Unless you're hiding a machete under there, I can't see what the problem is. You're lovely. All of you. Torso secrets and everything."

Sighing, Duck flopped back into the couch cushions. "I...I got tits, man."

There was a beat. "...And?"

"I didn't want you all kissin' me and stuff, if you didn't know what I looked like under my clothes." He folded his arms to his chest. "I didn't think you were gonna come over, so I'm not, like, binding 'em or anything."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, I... shoulda told you sooner. It's okay if you wanna stop."

"Duck, I'm the fucking Mothman. What I look like under these glasses is more drastic than anything you could possibly present to me. A-and Duck, god, I would never walk out on you. Not for that. As I said. I like you as you are."

"Fuck. That's really sweet, 'Drid." He smiled softly. "I'm going to put my binder on."

He disappeared into his room for a moment before emerging back, his chest more uniform than before. "Alright, I'm a little more comf--" Indrid swooped in from outside the doorframe, pushing Duck against his bed.

"If you don't kiss me right now, I'll take these glasses off and claw you to bits."

That was all he needed to hear. "How do you, mm, how do y'know I'm not into that?" Duck had positioned himself in Indrid's lap, and suddenly he understood why shifting against the couch cushions felt so relaxing. Duck Newton was horny as shit.

Indrid's hips were giving him this fantastic friction, and his thigh was between his legs, and Duck was kissing Indrid, his breathing heavy and his kisses getting sloppier and more desperate.

"Duck, my god, you're so hot," Indrid panted when Duck pulled back for air.

He swallowed hard, hands roaming into Indrid's hair and tugging as he found a rhythm. "I know."

"No, I mean, you're hot. Are you okay? You're burning up."

"Yeah, I'm super okay--ah, You need to fuck me. Holy shit, 'Drid, I need that so bad." Duck wriggled out of his sweatpants and his boxers, his t-shirt staying on. "Use yer mouth, fingers, anything, please." He shuddered with arousal, which he had never done before, turning him on even more, if that was possible.

"Oh-okay, yes, of course." Indrid's thumb started to rub circles into Duck's clit, and he gasped loudly.

"Fuck, that's good," he groaned, "But shit, I need you up in me like, now. No, yesterday."

Indrid immediately obliged, moving his attention to Duck's entrance, which was already slick and ready for his fingers. He slipped two in, which he took without issue, and Duck moaned, certainly loud enough to hear through the thin walls. 

"Duck, let me fuck you with my fingers, and...I want you to ride my thigh till you come." Indrid was flushed and his voice was airy, Duck could tell it was hard for him to hide how excited it made Indrid, giving him instructions.

He found himself in Indrid's lap again, his long, perfect fingers curling up into his spot, while he rutted against Indrid's clothed thigh, the motion of which was already bringing him close to the edge. "I--oh, shit, I won't last much longer like this."

"Don't. Let go, Duck, come for me."

Duck was squeezing Indrid's hand so hard, he was scared he was going to shatter something, Indrid's beautiful, delicate form. The worry was quickly overshadowed by his sudden and unexpected peak. He felt the warmth in his belly, and he rocked into Indrid's leg harder, faster. Indrid must have picked up on this, because his fingers were hitting his spot so quickly, so good, and Duck was putty in his hands. He cried out as he came, his vision going white, and he was coming around Indrid's fingers, which was so unbelievably hot that he couldn't fathom it was actually happening. His words were incoherent, chained together as Indrid slowed down his pace. "OhgodfuckohshitIndridIloveyousomuch--"

Duck took a moment to catch his breath before rolling off of Indrid's lap. Indrid was flustered, he was hard as hell, and Duck's hips riding higher up on his thigh as he had came must have been torture for him. "Indrid," he panted, "Wanna help you."

Indrid looked startled. "Are you sure? You're comfortable with that?"

Duck gave him a cocky grin. "I'm down for whatever yer down for." He was visibly sweaty and red, but obviously he wasn't tapping out yet.

That was all Indrid really needed. He struggled with his jeans, which at this point where pornographically tight around his figure, and Duck was pleased with what he saw. Indrid, aroused and desperate to be touched, not just to be touched, but to be touched by _him._ "Do I have the okay?"

"Duck, you have more than the okay right now. _Please._ " Indrid let out a languid exhale, reclining on Duck's pillow in anticipation. His bed was going to smell like Indrid, he realized.

Indrid pulled a condom from his pocket and rolled it on expertly. 

"Now hold on, why did ya have that with you?"

"I told you that you were having fun tonight in every timeline, didn't I?"

He blushed.

Duck was embarrassingly inexperienced when it came to this certain variety of genitalia, so he tried copying what he saw in the videos he had watched before. He took his hand, slowly but rhythmically moving it up and down Indrid's length, thumb massaging the head of him as he stroked up. When he did that, Indrid jerked.

"O-oh! Duck! That.. that's--"

He chuckled. "Look who's sensitive now." Indrid was enjoying it, or so it seemed, but admittedly, Duck was greedy, and he was disappointed to not be getting anything out of the act. "Fuck it, man." 

He straddled Indrid, who appeared confused but not opposed, and sank down onto him, grabbing his hips for leverage. "Ooh, fuck, 'Drid, you feel..." Duck didn't finish his sentence, as Indrid was bucking into him as quickly as he was seated, and Duck tried to stammer out a request. "Ah, ah, Indrid, wait, I wanna--I wanna do the work for you." He started to bounce on top of him. Indrid hissed with pleasure, His nails digging into Duck's pale thighs.

"Oh my god, Duck, y-you're so good, so beautiful like that." His voice wavering and wanton, lost in Duck's movements. "Please don't stop."

Duck wasn't about to stop, that was for certain, because no matter how he shifted, Indrid wouldn't stop hitting all the right spots, his nerves completely alight and stimulated inside of him. He was falling apart, too, and he was in disbelief when he realized his second orgasm was building. "Uh, _fuck._ Indrid, I'm, I'm--"

"--Me too, keep going, god you're so perfect, so good for me." Indrid was undone in a way Duck had never seen him. His chest was rising and falling so rapidly, his ivory skin now flushed and blotchy, his glasses crooked and hair disheveled. "Duck, I, _oh--"_ Duck's hips were unrelenting; he was so enamored by the fact he could turn Indrid into this _mess_ just by fucking him like this. He grinded on him, hard, and Indrid cried out in a way that was more animalistic, more monstrous, even, than human, and Duck was coming with Indrid in him again, and Duck felt feathers brush his back in his ecstasy. 

When he came to, he saw Indrid's wings were at full mast, but Indrid was still human, and not even a second later he felt Indrid spill inside, gasping and moaning through his climax, clutching at the dip in Duck's waist. They both fell back on the bed, exhausted. "Oh my god, 'Drid." He cuddled up in Indrid's arms, his black, downy feathers soft against his exposed skin. "Spend the night with me. It's Halloween."

"Duck?"

"Yeah..?"

"Did you say that you love me? When you.."

"I'm--" Duck stuttered. "Too soon? Oh, shit, I totally weirded you out, didn't I."

"No, god, no, Duck. You're weird, of course, but in the best way possible. Just...say it again."

"I love you, 'Drid." His voice trembled with nerves when he spoke, but it felt so natural.

"I love you too, Duck Newton. Happy Halloween." Indrid paused. "You're burning up, still, Duck, are you running a fever?" 

"I'm just...tired, s'all." He yawned.

"Let me draw you a cold bath, you idiot." He sighed, smiling. "Come with me."

"Indrid?"

"Yes?"

"Will you shampoo my hair into a big spike?"

Indrid smoothed back his damp locks. "You'll be glad to know that every future I can see _definitely_ has your hair in a big spike. Now c'mon."

**Author's Note:**

> trans duck should have been canon imo 😔 ty for reading my 1am fanboy fueled spewings!!!


End file.
